The invention relates to a pump unit.
A pump unit is already known from the German patent publication DE 10 2010 040 758 A1, comprising a drive shaft and a rotor, which is driven by the drive shaft and is arranged rotatably in a housing, the drive shaft having an oblique sliding plane, which interacts with the rotor and allows the rotor to nutate with the rotor axis thereof about a drive axis of the drive shaft, the rotor having a set of teeth on the end face of the rotor facing away from the drive shaft, said teeth meshing with a set of teeth formed on a housing of the pump unit, working spaces being formed between the teeth of the rotor and the teeth of the housing, which working spaces can be filled via an inlet and emptied via an outlet. It is disadvantageous that the pump unit has a comparatively large axial installation length, because the drive of the pump is arranged on an end of the drive shaft facing away from the rotor.